Above It All
by Boston1
Summary: Harry doesn't want to be alone. He is never alone when he works in the night. He also discovers the thrill of a certain muggle sport. Summary sucks so just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey I don't own Harry Potter or any of the works affiliated with it so please don't sue. This is a post OOTP story and does not take into account the HBP story line. Just as an FYI this story will contain slash action of an explicit nature. So if that's not your bag you can go check something else out. Savvy? (I Heart Jack Sparrow)

Arrrrg! Harry mentally cried. He new that he shouldn't have tried the supposedly "great shit" that some little twink offered him but he was so damn cute. "That wasn't X that was some shit they cooked up in a bathtub in Tijuana." Harry said but then a moment later was regretting even opening his mouth as a spike of pain lanced through his head.

Slowly he laid his head back down on the bed and gave himself a moment to collect himself. Then slowly he brought his hands up to cover his eyes and braved opening them for a second. It wasn't so bad so then he let his fingers slide apart to let some light through. Harry found himself in a dimly lit loft apartment. Lying next to him was a reasonably attractive man in his early to mid forties if Harry had to guess. Looking around the apartment he saw that last night's client was very well off. The place was divided with wall to ceiling glass panes. Looking through them into the living room he saw a big screen plasma TV surrounded by a leather sectional couch that took up most of the room.

Glancing around the room Harry saw the man's closet. This sparked a deep interest in Harry. He glanced down at the man who was completely out of it. If Harry's memory served him correctly the man had downed quite a few drinks last night and to top that off with the activities that the two of them had gotten to once they had gotten back to his place he would be out like a light for most of the day. So slowly Harry slipped off the bed and carefully tested his legs by stretching them a little on the edge off the bed. When he was reasonably sure that he wasn't going to collapse once he tried to stand he got up and slowly made his was over to the man's closet.

The door was slightly ajar and Harry slowly pushed it open and moved into it. What Harry saw was a little shocking even though he had been in this situation more than once to say the least. The closet was like and entire hidden room. There was a small niche in wall at the end of the room where there was a small couch and coffee table across from that was a little changing room and in between the two off them was a small raised dais surrounded on three sides by full length mirrors.

Every other area of the room was taken up with cedar chests and wardrobes. Harry let his nose and lungs fill with the earthy sent of the wood and clothes as he gazed at the selection. Moving to one wardrobe he opened it up to find a large selection of fine long sleeved dress shirts. Flipping threw them he saw some of the designers. Dolce and Gabbana, Armani, and Versace were but a few of the names that caught his eye. These clothes didn't really suit Harry's style so he moved onto the closest set of drawers. Pulling out one he saw a very nice selection of fitted t-shirts. Harry held up one of the shirts up to himself and smiled. The man had a similar build to Harry so he slipped on the shirt to feel that it fit very well. It was a little broad in the shoulders but that wasn't noticeable. Harry continued flipping through the shirts until he found about five that he liked and then threw them over to the sitting area. Onto the next wardrobe Harry found what he was really looking for. A large selection of denim jeans was before him. Harry pulled out a very nice pair of 501s and held them up to him. Harry nearly giggled when he saw that they were just the type that he liked; low rise and slim fit. Slowly he pulled them up his legs and buttoned them up.

Moving over to the dais Harry gazed at himself in the mirror. Harry had always hated his appearance even now he did not really like the way he looked. Last year he had decided that to cover the cursed scar that marred his face he would grow out his hair. Now it nearly reached his chin and he usually kept his bangs down in front to cover it. Long and black it sometimes looked like the night had descended on his face to try and hide him away. Looking down at his upper body he allowed himself a small smile. Quidditch had helped to start him on the road to a better physique, and his recent hobby of aggressive biking had only improved on it so that now his slim frame held sinewy muscles. The favorite part of his body though in his opinion was his stomach. The taught muscles lined up in two rows descended into the waist of his pants seemed to drag your eyes with them. His long legs although while looking skinny were actually capable of generating great amounts of power and sustaining activity for long periods of time.

Turning away from the mirror Harry continued on his search he pulled out an additional two pairs of jeans from the drawer. Moving onto looking at the shoes Harry was frankly disappointed at the selection. Yes there were many to choose from but none of them were Harry's style. Nearly all were loafers or dress shoes. Moving on Harry glanced around for anything else that might spark his attention. His gaze fell on a table next to an armoire on the far side of the room. Casually he made his way over to it to find a large collection of pocket and wrist watches. Glancing down at them he saw a very nice wrist watch with a wide leather strap slowly picking it up he looked at the face and instead of seeing the regular numbers on it he saw roman numerals. Turning over to look at the makers name he nearly choked at when he read Cartier off the back. Harry remembered seeing nearly the same watch in a store window when biking around London. This was a 3,000 dollar watch he held in his hands. Slowly he put it around his wrist and looked at it against the background of his tan skin.

He smiled at the way it looked and then turned around and selected a shirt to wear. Pulling a very nice Armani one over himself, he picked up the rest of his selections up and walked out of the room. As he walked by the still sleeping man Harry gave him a small peck on the cheek and smiled at him. Going over to the side of the bed to pick up his clothes from the day before he gathered them up with his new clothes and pulled on his shoes, then looking over at the bed side table Harry saw the agreed upon wad of cash from last nights activities. He snatched that up and after one last sweep of the room to make sure that he had not forgotten anything else he walked out of the room without a glance back.

Making his way over to the kitchen table Harry set his things down and went in search of a bag to put his new clothes in. He found one under the sink and before he left the kitchen helped himself to a glass of juice from the fridge. After bagging his things Harry looked around the apartment for the door and started to walk towards it. But as he neared the door a small table caught his attention. It was full of different styles of sun glasses. After taking a quick glance at them Harry selected a pair of frosted shades and slipped them over his eyes. Earlier that year he had used the influence that the Order's warning had over his relatives to convince them that it would be in their best interest to get him some contact lenses. Slowly taking one last look at the apartment Harry opened the front door and slipped out into the hallway.

Moving down to the elevator Harry caught a glimpse of some of the clients neighbors stirring as well and coming out of there own apartments. Harry new that it would only cause problems to be seen by any of these people Harry decided that it would be best to avoid the elevator and took the back stairs out into the alley behind the high rise building.

Slowly Harry made his way out onto the main street and started to walk to the nearest tube station. As Harry made it down the stairs he glance around for any sight of the platform cop, but he was no where to be seen Harry jumped the stall. Moving over to examine which stop he was at and when to get off to be as close to his bike. He had left it at the club last night and was fairly worried about it. Normally when Harry was with a client he demanded that they put it in their trunk but last nights client had been driving a small Fiat spider that Harry would have doubted he could fit his tires in let alone his entire bike so he left it chained up at the bike park down the street from the club. As Harry got onto the tube and found a seat he noticed that many people where trying to subtly check him out. Harry smiled internally at this and as he set his things down he unobtrusively stretched his hands above his head which allowed a small portion of his shirt to ride up exposing a small portion of his stomach. When he finished stretching he brought his arms down covering the small portion of flesh. Harry swore that he could here a gasp of loss from one of his admires on the train. It was all Harry could do to not laugh out loud at the scene. By then the train had already past two stops and Harry knew that he had to get off at the third one.

As the train started to slow down near its destination Harry started to gather up his things and stood up to move near the door, but as he bent over to pick up his package that he had set under his seat he felt a sharp pinch on his arse. Rising sharply he turned around to find a man in mid thirties sitting across from him trying to look away like he had done nothing. Rage boiled up within Harry but he kept his exterior calm and cool. Leaving his package where is was he move to the other side of the train and stood in front of the man. The man glanced up nervously at Harry. But Harry didn't show any of the anger on his face and instead showed one of his most sexy looks that he could. The seated man could not help but show all the lust that he felt on his face. Harry reached down with one hand and cupped the man's face. He leaned into Harry's touch and closed his eyes in pleasure, but when his did this Harry took his other hand and firmly grabbed the man's crotch and squeezed hard. The man's eyes shot open and before he could do any thing Harry's hand that had been on his face was now on his neck pressing him into the seat. Harry's once sexy smirk had now turned into a grim angry face and as he stared into the man's eyes he said

"Next time you think of copping a free feel why don't you just think about the consequences of a burst testicle might be."

The man's eyes went wide in horror as Harry glanced down at his hand that had a firm grip on the man's crotch. He gave one more hard squeeze and the man gave a gurgle of pain and Harry let go with both hands and quickly retrieved his packages and exited the train. As he walked away he glanced in the window and saw the man had passed out in his seat. A quick laugh escaped Harry as he exited the stairs out into the side walk ready to go find his bike.

A.N. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey Y'all. Here is the second chapter once again just to remind you of the explicit nature of this story I think that you should stop reading if you should feel the need to disregard my advice then don't come crying to me when you get your bigoted panties in a twist. For everybody else out there I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hey! Don't you for one second think that I own Harry Potter or any of his lot because I don't want to be held responsible for the shenanigans that I am about to put them through.

As Harry exited the tube station at the stop near Piccadilly Circus he glance around to see if that asshole pig that liked to hassle him and his friends and also grab a free feel when he decided that they needed to be patted down. It was a good thing that Harry kept his wand hidden in a space on his bike or they would have for sure found it on him long ago and Harry just didn't need the ministry breathing down his neck anymore than they already were with some trumped up charges of breaking the secrecy act. Fortunately Harry didn't see any police presence anywhere.

Harry mentally brought up the shortest way to the club. It was a maze of back alleys and jumped fences that lay ahead of him. Harry glanced up at the clock over his head and saw that it was about a quarter to twelve. Instead of going strait to the club Harry felt like taking in some time in the Circus. Harry really enjoyed the street performers and if he ever had some coins in his pocket he would gladly give them up to a worthy act. Harry had himself jumped into the spot light once or twice when he needed to scrape some money together to hit up a show or if he was dying for a dime bag. Harry's act was always different depending on his mood. Once when a new band from Ireland was making a one night appearance in London, Harry had gotten the money for tickets for him and his mates by wowing a crowd with some flatland bike tricks. It had been quite a thrill for Harry to hear the cheering about something other than who he was and about something that he was doing.

As Harry strolled down the side walk he saw numerous acts. Some of the regular performers even waved to Harry. He was a local at the Circus and spent a lot of time either meeting up with people or checking out some of the local stores. Harry usually didn't have much money but what do you need money for when you have a five finger discount. Although Harry wouldn't call himself a magician he did have a fair amount of skill with slight of hand and could make entire outfits disappear from the stores shelves and reappear from his coat or bag outside of the store. He was the bane of many shop managers and they had never been able to catch or prove that he had taken anything.

Harry came to a large crowd surrounding a man. Loud dance music could be heard blasting from a boom box place near the inner ring of people. Harry was curious to who was drawing this much attention as he knew none of the regulars had such an act to draw such a crowd. Harry saw one of the performers he knew better than most standing within the crowd near the back edge.

His name was Mack and he played the drums on anything that he could find. He was a very tall black man with dreads almost down to his ass and he wore very colorful clothing. He had many strips of different color fabrics tied to his clothes and woven into his hair. His set had all the regular stuff like trash can lid cymbals and plastic container drums but he had other things that one wouldn't expect to see. Like an old xylophone and huge gong that sat behind him. He had salvaged these from a music store that had been going out of business and were throwing away some junk. But the thing that made him even more different and one of the reasons that he always drew a crowd around the rush hour time was the bottles. Mack had assembled a huge rack of glass bottles and had filled them all up with different amounts of water. Then he added coloring to the water to give them different shades of the rainbow. He had even saved up enough money to buy some professional grade felt headed stick that gave them the most beautiful sound. The rack of bottles was almost as tall as he was and was built circular like a column. He would stand in front of them for a moment and seem to go into a trance. He would whirl and dance around it as he beat out intricate rhythms with the sticks. He could replicate almost any song a person in the crowd requested but he was always at his best when he was just playing off the cuff. Harry had been so impressed with him when he first saw him perform that Harry had given him ten pounds and even offered to pay for lunch if Mack would accompany him. Mack had agreed and they had been good friends since.

Harry walked up behind him and called out "Hey Mack!" Mack turned around and spied Harry grinning at him. "Hey man you have got check out this new guy. He is nuts." Harry walked up to stand next to Mack. "Who is he?" Harry asked as he tried to spy the performer but was too short to see him past the crowd. "Beats me man. This guy just shows up about a half an hour ago and starts doing some crazy dance moves if you can even call them that. There more like gymnastics set to a beat if you ask me." Harry was fairly surprised by this. It took a lot to impress Mack who had seen many performers come and go. Harry had to see this guy now. "I'll see you later man." Harry said. Mack just nodded and turned to look over the top of the crowd to the show. Harry turned to the crowd and quietly began to slide and sneak his way to the front where he would be able to see the first thing that Harry saw about the dancer was his brilliant blond hair.


End file.
